Fortuna
by Stahly93
Summary: Natsu, Lucy and Happy are on a mission to infiltrate the Capital of the Alvaretz Empire...but everything goes horribly wrong. MAY CONTAIN SPOILERS FOR NON-MANGA-READERS. NatsuxLucy, and OC
1. Lucy?

**Hello everyone.**

 **For everyone who is a Fairy Tail and of course a NaLu fan**

 **This is a short story which I might continue if you guys like it.**

* * *

"Are you okay Lucy?" Natsu panted heavily.

Team Natsu had managed to sneak past the guards and hide in a dark corner. Happy was in Lucy's arms, trembling with fear, while Natsu was trying to cover them with his dark clothing.

"Yeah, thank you." Lucy stroked Happy's head.

Natsu sniffed the air.

"They are gone. Let's go." he quickly grabbed her hand and pulled her along the corridor. It was barely lit but his nose guided them past the guards. The entire time he didn't let go of her hand which was very soothing. Suddenly he stopped, Lucy's face hit his back.

"Ow. Natsu what's wrong?"

She looked past him and only hears the slow metallic steps of someone coming closer. An armoured woman stepped into the light. The helmet she wore covered the top half of her face so only her sinister smile could be seen. She stopped and mustered the trespassers. Natsu didn't seem to like her presence at all. He was clenching his fists and grinding his teeth.

"What do we have here?" the woman spoke.

"Natsu?" Lucy asked worriedly.

"Sorry, but I can't allow you to go any further."

"Who are you?" Lucy asked.

"I go by the name of Serenity. I'm Lord Spriggan's bodyguard." the woman introduced herself with a calm voice and even bowed.

"Bodyguard?" Lucy asked with a slight disbelief.

"Why would he need a bodyguard? Isn't he incredibly strong?" Happy noted.

"I usually serve him food and watch out for his wellbeing."

"She is a maid."

"Sort of." the woman still smiled.

"Why?" Natsu spoke quietly.

"Hmmm?"

"Why do you smell like Lucy?" he clenched his fists.

"Impressive. You have a very keen sense of smell. As expected of a Dragon Slayer."

"Get out of our way."

"No can do. I was given specific orders not to let you pass."

"You do know that your Lord Spriggan is the Black Wizard Zeref, right?" Lucy asked the woman.

"Yes."

"Then why are you supporting him? He's going to destroy the world." Lucy questioned her.

"You don't know anything about him." the smile disappeared.

"Roar of the Fire Dragon." Natsu shouted.

A giant Fireball hit her right against the head. It exploded on impact covering the corridor with a thick dust cloud. Lucy and Happy shielded themselves against the blast.

"Did it hit her?" Happy asked.

Silence fell but as the dust started to settle a sinister giggle could be heard. She was surrounded by a thin blue mist.

"My, my"

The trio was shocked to see the armoured woman stand there as if nothing happened.

"What?" Natsu clenched his teeth.

"That's quit a hot flame you have there."

"She doesn't even have a scratch." Lucy trembled.

"Fire Magic doesn't work against me." the woman whisked her hand and the mist collected in her hand as a form of a tiny droplet of water which floated in her palm.

"Water?"

"Where is Gray when you need him." Lucy sighed.

"That Ice Boy?" the woman asked.

* * *

"Achooo."

"Gray-sama?" Juvia looked at Gray as he scratched his nose.

* * *

"Ice doesn't work on me. I can manipulate water. So I can create ice myself." she grinned.

"Amazing." Lucy watched her manipulate a drop of water, changing it from water to ice.

"I wonder if Juvia can do that, too." Happy wondered.

* * *

"Achoooo." Juvia sneezed.

"Juvia?" Lisanna was surprised about the sudden sneeze.

"Something is going around." Cana scratched her head.

* * *

"I don't care what your magic is. I'll burn you to a crisp!" Natsu's fist started to burn with anger.

Mockingly, the woman lifted her hand.

"Bring it."

She shot a drop of water towards them.

"Eh?" was all Lucy could say.

With an incredible speed, the droplet pierced Lucy's chest. She stood for a while but then her legs gave up their strength.

"Lucy!" Natsu screamed reaching for her as her lifeless body fell to the ground.

He managed to catch her before her head hit the cold hard floor. Shocked, he held her in his arms stroking her cheek with his trembling hands.

"Lucy?" tears formed in Happy's eyes.

"This can't be happening again." Natsu whispered.

Blood started to colour her clothes and a tear dropped onto her cheek.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" he screamed.

* * *

 **Well that's it so far.**

 **If you liked please comment.**

 **Also check out my other fanfiction ;)**


	2. Reunion

**Thanks for the reviews so far.**

 **Please enjoy chapter 2!**

* * *

"What's going on?" Lucy watched Natsu scream.

It was strange. He held her in his arms but she saw it from a different angle. She looked at her hands and back at the scene unfolding in front of her.

"Am I dead?"

"No I just brought you into another dimension where we can chat in peace."

"How could you..eh?" Lucy turned to see the woman but fell silent.

Her helmet was gone and Lucy could see her face.

"Long time no see Lucy." the woman smiled.

Lucy's eyes widened.

"Lola?" Lucy uttered.

"You've grown Lucy." the woman spoke calmly.

Lucy stepped forward and then ran into the woman's open arms, hugging her while crying.

"Aunt Lola." she cried.

"Oh Lucy. You look a lot like Layla. My sister would be so proud of you. You've become a wonderful wizard with wonderful friends." Lola gently stroke Lucy's head.

Lucy's cried into her aunt's chest. She hadn't seen her ever since her mother died. She hadn't been that much older but since the Tenrou Island incident Lola was a lot older. A cry ripped her out of the memories. Behind her, Natsu was weeping over her body.

"Why are you letting Natsu see this?" Lucy asked.

"Oh I thought it would be cute to see your reaction to him seeing you dead." Lola grinned.

"You're strange as always." Lucy sighed.

"Oh come on. You have to admit he is pretty cute." Lola nudged Lucy.

Lucy thought for a second and then turned bright red.

"What are you saying?" she asked baffled.

"Oh nothing. Anyway I have a favour to ask you." Lola turned serious.

"What favour?"

"I want to talk with your Master. Is it possible to take me to your Guild?" Lola asked.

"Huh?"

Only now did Lucy notice the symbol of the Alvarez Empire on her aunt's shoulder. She stared at her aunt in disbelief.

"What are you going to do?" she asked worriedly.

"I am not your enemy Lucy. I'm well aware of what Zeref's plan is. I don't want to die either. I haven't found a husband yet." she grinned.

"What do want to tell Master?" the Celestial Mage wondered.

"Something I can't tell you right now."

"Okay, I trust you aunt Lola." Lucy smiled.

"Your trust is not misplaced." Lola bowed as a thank you.

"Then…"

"Hmmm?"

"Can you bring me back to life again?" Lucy asked.

"Sure." Lola grinned.

"Lucy. Lucy. LUCY!" Natsu cried.

"She's gone." Happy muttered.

"No! She can't be gone. We still have to go on so many adventures." he cried.

"Natsu." Happy uttered quietly.

"Natsu." a familiar voice ripped them out of their grief.

"Lucy?" Happy muttered in disbelief.

Natsu looked down to Lucy's lifeless body as it started to disappear.

"A copy?" he stared.

"Natsu." she takes his face into her hands. "Look at me. It's okay I'm here." she spoke quietly.

"How?"

"I needed to have a private chat with your friend." a voice spoke behind them.

Natsu stared at the woman. Even though he saw her face for the first time he recognised the smell immediately.

"You!" he said angrily.

"Wait Natsu." Lucy threw her arms around him. "She isn't our enemy."

"How can you be sure?" he asked.

"Because I know her." she answered.

"My real name is Lola Heartfilia. I'm Lucy's aunt." the blond explained.

"But why did you stage Lucy's death."

"For fun."

"Masochist."

"Don't say that, cat."

Lola smiled but suddenly turned to look down the dark corridor.

"What's wrong?" Lucy asked.

"We need to go. Quickly." Lola ordered.

"What? Why?"

"Someone's coming." she said with a sinister tone.

They all grew quiet. The faint sound of something flying caught their attention. Before the mysterious object could fly into the light Lola stepped into the shadows.

"ROAR OF THE WATER DRAGON!" she shouted.

With a pinpoint shot, the object was blown into smithereens. Utterly stunned, the trio watch as an explosion ripped through the building.

* * *

 **Well that's it for Chapter 2.**

 **PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. END

**Sorry for the long wait.**

 **I was consumed by the**

 **'OMEN OF THE FUTURE'**

 **story that I forgot about this one.**

 **.'''**

 **PLEASE FORGIVE MEEEEEEEEEEEEE!**

* * *

"You're a Dragon Slayer?"

"Yeah."

"Did someone insert a Dragon Lacrima into your body?"

"Oh no. I'm a First Generation Dragon Slayer. I was taught by Aqualianis the Water Dragon. He resided in the giant Lake where me and Layla grew up."

"I see."

"Was he inside your body too?"

"Yeah. He said something about creating Antibodies so that I don't turn into a Dragon. It surprised me. I thought he had just vanished. It was good to see him again though." she smiled to herself.

The three looked at her confused. Natsu was still holding onto Lucy's arm making sure she wouldn't disappear again.

"We should go back." Lucy broke the silence

"I'll show you a shortcut. Diana." she called out.

Out of nowhere, a yellow cat with wings appeared. Her eyes were a deep blue and she wore a leather outfit.

"An exceed?" Happy was surprised.

"I'm a Dragon Slayer. Of course I have an exceed as a partner."

"I'm Diana. Nice to meet you."

"Did you hatch here as well?"

"I'm surprised that you don't remember me. I was there when you stopped that giant lacrima crash into Extalia. I'm still owe you for saving my home. Although I will never see it again."

"It was my home too." Happy smiled.

"We can talk later." Lola urged.

"Of course." Diana agreed.

Diana took Lola while Happy held Natsu. Both Natsu and Lola took Lucy's hands and the small group flew out of the window. It was dark outside. Perfect cover. Happy and Diana flew as fast as they could. Nobody seemed to have noticed the escape.

* * *

Back at the guild everyone was happy that the three Fairy Tail wizards returned unharmed.

"We were worried that you wouldn't return. So you were successful?"

"No we were held back."

"Everyone, this is my aunt Lola Heartfilia and her partner Diana. They are from the Alvarez Empire." Lucy explained.

Everyone tensed up and were seemingly ready to fight.

"Relax. She isn't our enemy." Lucy insisted.

Lola stepped forward regardless of all the wizards in front of her.

"I have something important to discuss with everyone in Fairy Tail."

They all looked at each other.

"And what is it that you want to discuss?" Master Makarov spoke.

"I have something for you, Master Makarov."

"And what might that be?"

She reached into her bag and pulled out an old book. It had three letters as a title. Everyone held their breath.

"It can't be." Lucy trembled.

"Why do you have that book?" Gray was shocked.

"The book of END." Natsu muttered.

"That's not important. What is important that it is in your possession." she passed the book to the Master.

"But why?" Makarov was utterly shocked to have the book in his hands.

"Who cares, Master. With this Zeref can't summon the demon." Erza insisted.

"That's right. We could use this to our advantage." Gray noticed.

"If we can summon END then maybe we can control him as well." Natsu suggested.

"Aye, this is amazing." Happy grinned.

"Let's read it. We could find out how to summon him." Natsu reaches out to open it but Lola stops him.

"What are you doing?" he flashed an angry look at her.

"There is no need to summon END." she let him go.

"Why is that?" Erza asked.

"Because he is already on earth." Lola explained.

"What?!" everyone shouted.

* * *

 **Uh this is getting exciting.**

 **Mavis is also there obviously.**

 **But Lola can't see her since she doesn't belong to Fairy Tail**


	4. Natsu

**Well this is it.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

* * *

"END isn't a normal demon like the ones you've met. This book contains only a story of his origin and his release." Lola explained.

"Release?" Lucy was still trembling.

"Although it came close to it." Lola noted.

"We heard that Igneel tried to kill END but failed." Natsu grinded his teeth.

"Well, he still saved us all. He sealed END's powers away with a spell so powerful it could only break when Magic ceases to exist." Lola thought to herself.

"So that's why Tartaros wanted to activate Face." Erza realized.

Everything that those Demons did started to make sense even more.

"If you all didn't stop Face, magic would have disappeared and the seal would have been broken." Diana spoke directly.

"Exactly. So well done." Lola smiled.

"So where is END now?" Gray asked.

"Will we recognize him? Since he is a demon he should look the part, right?" Elfman scratched his chin.

"Sadly it's not that easy." Lola sighed.

"Why?" Lisanna asked.

"END isn't like the other demons you fought." Lola looked at the white haired girl.

"What do you mean?"

"END is or was a human. He is the reason why Zeref is cursed in the first place." Lola explained.

"What? How would you know?" Natsu looked at her with a judgmental glare.

"I've already read the book." she looked at him.

"What?" everyone shouted.

Lola took a deep breath and looked at the book. She sat down and looked at the wizards with a serious expression.

"Long ago, Zeref had a little brother who died at a very young age. He stored the body of that boy and went to the Magic Academy in Mildia study the connection between life and magic."

"Are you trying to tell us that Zeref tried to revive his dead brother through magic?" Erza asked.

"Sort of. He managed to create the R-System and the Eclipse Gate all at a very young age. However this went against the teachings of the Ankhseram and was therefore cursed. You are familiar with the curse, right?"

"Oh yes." Makarov nodded.

"Well, Zeref was a life loving teenager back then, trapped in time and taking lives unintentionally. He didn't want to live anymore and cause any more suffering so he created the Etherious so that they could kill him. As you can guess, they didn't exactly do that very well."

Everyone looked at her.

"As a last resort he tried the same thing on the body of his brother. And he succeeded. That little boy came back to life as END, the most powerful demon that Zeref created."

"But how could Igneel fail to kill a demon kid?" Natsu wondered.

"Well, my guess is that Igneel's love for human got the best of him."

"This makes it difficult." Erza thought.

"So END is a human like us with a power he doesn't know how to unleash." Lucy added.

"His memories were erased by Igneel." Lola continued.

"I have a very bad feeling about what you are trying to tell us." Lucy started to tremble again.

"Sorry Lucy. You're smart like your mother. But your fears are correct." Lola gave her a sad smile.

"What?" Lucy didn't want to believe it.

"The name END is an acronym." Lola told the others.

"An acronym?"

"Yes. May I borrow a light pen?" she offered her empty hand to Reedus.

"Oh sure." he handed her a pen.

She immediately started to write the letters E, N and D underneath each other.

"The E stands for Etherious. Some of you might be able to guess what the rest stands for."

She scribbled the word 'Etherious' next to the E.

"Oh no." Lucy started cry.

The members look at her worried when Lola continued.

"The N stands for Natsu and the D for Dragneel."

She wrote the words next to the right letters. Lucy cried out and everyone else was shocked silently. Natsu was trembling and his eyes widened in disbelief.

"I'm END?" he stuttered.

"Natsu is Zeref's brother?" Erza couldn't think clearly with that thought.

"No, Natsu." Lucy cried.

"No way. I wouldn't believe it." Gray shouted at the woman.

"Gray." Makarov muttered.

"You're lying. That can't be true." Gray was determined.

That determination was contagious. Why would Natsu be END? He is nothing like the Demons from Tartaros.

"Yeah, you're from Alvarez. You're an enemy. Why should we believe you." Elfman joined in.

"I know you don't trust me. I'm not telling you this so your bonds would break. I'm telling you this because we can use this knowledge against Zeref." Lola defended herself.

"And how?"

"As fate would have it you have someone in the guild who can unlock that power safely. Afterall, END was….sorry. Natsu was brought back from the dead to kill Zeref and that is his only purpose."

"Are you sure about this?"

"Absolutely. Celestial Spirit wizards are very formidable wizards. " Lola grinned at Lucy.

"Me?" Lucy pointed at herself.

"You don't only wield keys, Lucy. You are a key yourself. The key to the seal."

"Why are you telling us this?" Makarov asked.

"You just want her to undo the seal so that END can destroy everything." Gray said with a grim look on his face.

"Then I will leave this information in your hands. But remember Lucy is the key. If Zeref gets his hands on her then we are all dead." Lola announced and went for the door.

* * *

 **Oh dear oh dear.**

 **Natsu and Lucy connected by fate.**

 **IIIIIIIIIIIIII like it.**


	5. Look after him

**Sorry for the long wait.**

 **Chapter 5 is finally here.**

 **sooooooooo**

 **Lola told the wizards of Fairy Tail that Natsu is END**

 **What now?**

* * *

Everyone was broken. What they had just found out shocked them deep down to the core. But nobody was more distressed about it like Natsu. He was sitting on the floor crushing his head with his hands, trembling. Makarov looked around.

"Lucy, can you please take Natsu home? He needs to rest." Makarov spoke amongst the silence.

Lucy nodded quietly and walked over to Natsu..

"Everyone else, please go and rest as well." he begged the others.

They all started to move, in silence.

"Lola, I'll need to speak with you under four eyes."

"Of course."

One by one the Guildhall became deserted. Lucy supported the broken Natsu with her shoulder while Happy took the other side. The celestial wizard glanced back worriedly at her aunt.

"Before we talk I just want to apologise for causing so much distress to you and your guild members." Lola bowed to Makarov.

"Well, it has been done already but don't worry about it. You wanted to warn us. Is was all with good intentions." Makarov smiled.

"Thank you. You're too kind."

"So, what are you two going to do? You can't return to the Alvarez Empire. You practically spied them out." he asked them.

"That's true. I hoped that I could support you with all my knowledge."

"That can be arranged. How would you like to join Fairy Tail?" he asked.

"What?" she answered in disbelief.

"We could use another strong fighter." Makarov grinned.

"I can't join the guild. The other guild members see me as an enemy." she insisted.

"I will talk with them." he suggested.

"No I can't." she shook her head.

"Then I'll give you some time to think about it."

* * *

In the meantime Lucy had managed to carry Natsu to his home. He hadn't spoken a word since they left. Remaining silent, she helped him sit on his couch while she cleaned up a bit, cooked and washed the dishes. He stayed on the couch in deep thought and shock. Lucy was worried. She had never seen Natsu like this. She kneeled in front of him and gently touched his face.

"Natsu." she whispered.

He looked up and with a pained expression he leaned forward and placed his head on her shoulder. They stayed like that for a while.

"Lucy. Kill me please."

"Idiot, I will never kill you."  
"I shouldn't live. I died a long time ago anyway. My very life is not suppose to exist."

"You said yourself that you shouldn't die for your friends but live for them." she stroked his face. "Anyway, I will be lonely without you, idiot."

"Lucy."

He let his head Rest on her shoulder again this time with his arms around her. She gently stroked his hair until he stopped trembling. Every time she felling down, every time she was scared, every time she was in danger, he was there for her. He had encouraged her, made her feel safe and most important of all, got her into Fairy Tail. This time it was her turn to be there for him. And he needed it. He was broken. After a while he tightened his grip on her and took a deep breath. They moved apart, briefly brushing their cheeks.

"I think you should take a shower."

"Yeah." he said quietly.

He disappeared into the bathroom. Lucy returned to the cooking food in the kitchen where Happy was sitting quietly, chewing on a fish.

"Thank you, Lucy." Happy spoke. "For being there for him."

"Well, he was always there for me." she smiled to herself.

She stirred the pot in silence.

"You know." Happy spoke again. " When we were on our journey we met Gildarts."

Lucy watched him quietly.

"We spend the day with him and that night Natsu was sitting alone thinking about something. Gildarts went to talk with him and I overheard them. They were talking about you."

"Eh? Me?"

"Natsu likes you Lucy. Those feelings just confuse him because he doesn't know how to handle them."

Lucy blushed. Was this really happening?

* * *

 **Aaaaaaw Yeah.**

 **I don't want to spoil the Manga for everyone but Natsu and Happy really DID meet Gildarts on the journey.**

 **The conversation they have that night is shown but without dialogue.**

 **My imagination went wild.**

 **But anyway,**

 **I'll post one more chapter today but then I'll take another break.**

 **I'm getting married soon so wish me luck 3**


	6. Rest

**Well this is it.**

 **Chapter 6**

 **Enjoy.**

* * *

Natsu was standing in the shower the water running down his muscular back. It was soothing, the warmth of the water. It relaxed him a little. He still had Lucy's scent in his nose. The Dragon Slayer sighed and opened his eyes. He didn't know what to think. Zeref, the man who was the enemy was actually his older brother. Igneel wanted to kill him but instead sealed away his powers and memory and raised him as his own. The smell of vegetable soup gave him that urge to get out of the shower. He didn't bother putting on a T-shirt. Topless with trouser he placed a towel on his head. As he walked into the living room he saw Lucy and Happy already waiting for him at the table. He sat down and ate in silence. Lucy was the first who finished and walked behind Natsu to dry his hair. Her eyes began to wonder and she noticed how muscular he actually was. She could see the rippling movements as he ate. She blushed again. This was ridiculous. They were just friends, right? Deep in thought she didn't notice how Natsu had leaned back to look at her. Her face became bright red.

"W-what is it?" Lucy stuttered.

"Are you sick? Your face is all red." he lightly touched her forehead.

"Don't look at me like that." she shoved the towel into his face.

She walked over to the sink. Stupid Natsu. Outside the sun was setting turning the sky into a sea of red. Lucy was mesmerised by the sight. She couldn't see this view from her apartment window. Natsu and Happy had a stunning view over all of Magnolia. She watched a flock of birds fly south. Winter was coming soon. The leaves had all fallen already. Luckily she had dressed warmly. The two idiots didn't exactly have the best isolated house. Happy had fur and Natsu had his fire magic which kept him cosy. Lucy however was just a normal human. She enviously watched Natsu as he sat on the floor with Happy topless while Lucy started to shiver a little. Then she noticed something. She looked around and then went outside. Natsu and Happy watched her bring in piles of wood and stacked it in the fireplace.

"What are you doing?" Natsu asked.

"What do you think? I want to make a fire. It's freezing in here."

"Really? I'm not feeling cold. Are you Happy?"

"Nope me neither." Happy shrugged.

"Well, I'm a normal human and it's cold in here." she protested.

She looked around for matches which didn't seem to exist in this household. She sighed and turned to Natsu.

"Natsu, make fire." she commanded.

"Why? I'm not cold."

"But I am." she pouted.

She took his hand and placed it onto the wood. She then pinched his ear.

"Ow! What the hell?" he shouted.

Through his anger, his hand caught fire and caused the wood to burn.

"Thank you." Lucy smiled.

The fire crackled in the fireplace. Happy had joined Lucy at the fire.

"This is very cosy." he sighed happily.

Far away from the fire, Natsu yawned and started to nap. The two watch him giggling.

"Shall we draw on his face?" Happy grinned mischievously.

"Okay." Lucy joined him.

On the bed they got out some pens and Happy was just about to draw him a new set of eyebrows when Lucy stopped him.

"What's wrong Lucy?" he asked the blond.

"Let's let him sleep. He had a tough day." she answered.

"Yeah you're right."

"I'll look after the fire."

"Okay." Happy yawned. "Good night."

"Good night." she smiled.

She covered the two with the blanket and watched them sleep. Natsu was quietly breathing and she couldn't help herself stroking his head. That poor guy. He saw an illusion of her death and found out that he is END as well as Zeref's brother. She continued to stroke his pink hair until the tensed up expression softened.

* * *

 **okay guys one more.**


	7. Nightmare

**Alright.**

 **Chapter 7**

 **I just read the new Fairy Tail chapter**

 **And I can't contain myself.**

 **I hope there is a NaLu moment coming soon!**

 **Make me drown in happiness Hiro Mashima!**

* * *

" _Natsu how could you." Lisanna moved away from him._

" _Die demon!" someone shouted._

" _Gray no it's me." Natsu shielded himself against his ice._

" _You should never have come here."_

" _Erza?"_

" _I trusted you." Happy said with hatred._

" _No, it's still me."_

" _Natsu."_

" _Lucy." he reached out for her._

 _That's when he noticed that his hand had claws and were covered in blood._

" _Stay away."_

" _No, Lucy. Everyone its me. I'm not a demon. I'm…."_ he insisted.

Everyone around him was lying in his own pool of blood. In front of him Lucy was clinging onto her bloodied chest.

" _You demon."_ she whispered with hateful eyes before falling.

* * *

The nightmare ripped him out of his sleep. He was panting heavily covered in sweat. Next to him Happy was sound asleep.

"A nightmare." he got up.

A nice cooling drink calmed him down a little. That's when he noticed Lucy sleeping on the couch.

"You weirdo." he smiled to himself.

He wanted to stroke her head but then remembered the nightmare. He pulled his hand away. Was this going to happen one day? Will he be the one to kill her? He shook his head. He didn't want to think about it.

"Having trouble sleeping?" a voice spoke behind him.

A yellow female cat was sitting on the table watching him.

"You're Lola's cat."

"The name's Diana." she stood.

"What are you doing here?" he watched her fly through the room.

"Lola wanted me to see how you were doing." she said while floating around while not giving him any attention.

She was rather interested in all the memorial objects pinned to the walls. He stayed silent.

"It's normal for you to have nightmares like that. You shouldn't worry." she looked at him.

"Easy for you to say." he says despondently.

"You have so many friends Natsu Dragneel. They will support you no matter what. After all you're the one who inspires them to fight." she encouraged.

"Natsu." he heard a whisper.

Lucy had a weird grin on her face. He smiled to himself and lifted her up, gently laid her onto his bed and covered her with the blanket.

"Where is Lola?" he asked the exceed.

She only smiled.

* * *

 **I wonder what he wants from Lola.**

 **Anyway this will be it for now.**

 **I'll post a new one soon.**

 **And then I'm not a Brandy anymore but a Stahly!**


	8. Snow

**This will be the only Chapter for a while.**

 **I will get married soon so bare with me please :)**

 **Anyway enjoy.**

* * *

Indigo stood over Jake, laughing.

"You really are useless without your precious little sister by your side." Indigo giggled.

"Did she just turn invisible?" Lucy asked with disbelief.

"Indeed. I am the one who placed all the lacrima inside your disgusting guildhall. It was quite a blast, don't you think?" she giggled loathsomely.

That's when Natsu snapped. He ran towards her with a flaming fist.

"What did you say, you witch?" he shouted.

"Natsu don't." Lucy tried to warn him.

He lashed out at he but out of nowhere, a fist slammed against his face. He flew back but Lucy managed to catch him.

"Man, she has a strong punch." Natsu rubbed his bleeding nose.

"Don't just rush in without thinking, idiot." Lucy scolded him.

"I know, sorry." he wiped the blood away.

" _Did he just apologise for his idiocy?"_ Lucy couldn't believe it.

"But even though I can't see you I can smell you."

"That's just grose." Indigo blushed.

"Hey, you're the one who smells grose." he pointed at her.

"I've had enough of this." Magma shouted.

"Uho. He's angry." Indigo shuddered.

The floor formed cracks again but instead of a lava sea, blobs of lava raised through the cracks, raising to about two metres forming what looked like arms, legs and head.

"Sir Magma's lava clones." Indigo grinded her teeth.

"Lava clones?" Lucy glanced at the lava humanoid.

"Watch out!" Natsu shouted.

He grabbed Lucy's collar and pulled her back. The other extended lava arm burned the tip of her hair.

"Hiiiiiii!" she shrieked.

"That was close." he let her go. "Shit there are too many on them."

"Jake, wake up." Lucy shook him but he didn't move. "He's unconscious."

"Then we need to fend these guys off until he wakes up."

"Yeah."

They turned back to back. The lava clones slowly surrounded them.

"Hey Lucy." Natsu spoke quietly.

Lucy changed her Stardress to Leo's but listened.

"Whatever happens, don't leave my side."

Lucy blushed but couldn't help but smile. His strong back was very encouraging. She didn't know why but they had to protect Jake. No matter what.

"This is a really tight spot you're in." Loki commented.

"If only any of us could use water."

At that moment a giant wave of water came crushing down from behind them. Just in time they could jump away.

"Juvia is really into it isn't she." Lucy giggled sheepishly.

The water wizard wa spraying water into every direction while Gray was complimenting her every single time.

"You're doing great, Juvia. Keep it up." Gray encouraged her.

"Anything for you my darling Gray." Juvia spun around more vigorously.

"Wow. Gray is really misusing her." Elfman noted.

On a rock, Natsu laid Jake on the floor and started to shake him violently.

"Natsu don't do that. You'll hurt him." she tried to stop him.

"Wake up you idiot. Don't you want to save your sister?!" he shouted.

This seemed to work. Jake opened his eyes.

"Rebecca. I gotta save her." he got up.

"I can't believe that worked." Lucy was astonished.

"Sorry if I made you worry." Jake apologised.

"It's okay. Go and save your sister." she smiled at him.

"I will." he grinned.

* * *

 **Go get her Jake!**

 **BTW I made a big mistake in chapter 1 :(**

 **Jake has brown eyes not blue _**


	9. Cold

**Well that is it for today!**

* * *

Because of his heroic actions, Natsu quickly caught a cold the second time he headed out. He was tucked in his bed and Happy kept him company. Although Natsu was sleeping most of the time, Lucy was up and about, cleaning and tidying up. Since she stayed for a whole day the dirty smell of an old hut had disappeared. A woman's touch has turned the hut into a lovely home. The cupboards that Natsu carried over to the house had been placed in a corner where Lucy had made herself comfortable. The sofa she slept on had been pushed into that corner too. It looked more like a home now than a hall full of rubbish. Everything was neatly tucked away, including all the souvenirs that Natsu and Happy had collected.

Lucy opened the fridge and was greeted with a disappointing sight. There was nothing edible.

"Natsu. I'm going down to the store to get some food. I'll be back in a bit."

"Yeah yeah." he groaned and turned in his bed.

She pouted at his ignorance and left. The blizzard wasn't as strong now and she could even see Magnolia. Delighted, she thought about being in her own room again. Maybe she will be able to sleep in her own bed soon. Skipping cheerfully through the streets, she went to her usual shop. Meat, vegetables, bread, milk, some eggs, noodles and a pack of sweets. She paid for them.

"Thank you." Lucy smiled at the old lady.

"Be careful Lucy. I think the storm is worsening again." the cashier lady warned.

"I'll be fine." she smiled.

Lucy waved the woman goodbye and made her way back to the hut. She didn't see anyone from the guild on the streets. They were probably still discussing the current situation. It worried her. Natsu was Zeref's younger brother and lived over 400 years ago. It was a strange fate that had befallen him. Under normal circumstances she would have never met him. Or were they destined to have met after all. The questions going through her head blocked out everything that happened around her. The blizzard suddenly took a turn for the worse. The freezing wind was hurting her skin. It was difficult to walk against the strong force of the wind. She tripped over her own feet into the deep snow. She couldn't go any further or pick herself up. All she wanted to do was to sleep.

* * *

In the cosy hut on the hill, Natsu was sitting in front of the fire with his partner. It was nice to feel some warmth from the outside but he still felt a little cold inside. He sulked at the fire. There was something missing. Happy gazed out of the window and noticed that the blizzard had become stronger.

"Natsu, don't you think Lucy has been gone for too long?" Happy asked.

"You think?" he mumbled in deep thought.

"Yeah. The blizzard is very strong and it's getting dark."

Natsu glanced at the window.

"I'll look for her." he decided.

He got up, put on a warm jacket and ran outside. He was hit in the face with the freezing blizzard. With heavy steps, he fought his way through the snow.

"Lucy! Lucy where are you?" he shouted against the wind. "Shit. Lucy!"

He stepped through the deep snow. Shielding his eyes from the snow he tried to make out some sort of human silhouette. His sense of smell wasn't helping and with the howling wind he couldn't hear anything either. He got scared. Did she collapse? How was he going to find her? Suddenly, he heard a high pitched male voice. He squinted and saw a rectangle walk towards him. As he got closer he recognised Horologium.

"Lucy's clock spirit." he uttered with hope.

"Greetings, sir Natsu." the old clock waved.

"Where is Lucy?" Natsu asked.

"I sensed that Lucy-sama was in danger of freezing to death and am now shielding her against the wind. However, she is in a direr state and needs warmth immediately. " Horologium explained.

"Thanks clockman. I'll take care of her." Natsu smiled.

The spirit opened his door and Natsu took Lucy into his arms. Her face was pale and her lips blue. She was clinging onto a bag filled with the food she went to buy.

"Lucy, can you hear me? Lucy." he gently shook her.

She opened her eyes and pulled a small smile.

"Natsu I got us some food." she whispered.

"You weirdo. You're as cold as an icicle." he sighed with relieve.

Thank God she was okay. She was frozen cold but alive. Now she just needed to be warmed up. He got up and carried her back to the hut. Happy was very relieved to see them.

"Thank God you're okay, Lucy." he cried.

Natsu sat her down on the couch and took off her hat, scarf, boots and jacket. She couldn't move at all. The groceries wandered into the fridge and Natsu carried her over to the fire and sat her between his legs. He then wrapped himself and her in the blanket. Colour quickly returned to her face and she was becoming more sleepy. After a while her head leaned back against his shoulder and she happily sighed.

"So warm." she mumbled.

Natsu blushed a little. She fell asleep very quickly and she breathed quietly with a smile on her face. The Dragon Slayer wrapped the blanket tighter around her and held onto her, not wanting to let go. After all she was so warm.

* * *

 **I appriciate all the people who have analysed the relationship between Natsu and Lucy.**

 **I DUNNO YOUR NAMES BUT THANK YOU FOR THE IDEAS**

 **Natsu is Lucy's rock.**

 **And I think in turn Lucy is Natsu's calming warmth.**

 **(If that makes sense.)**


	10. Plan

**wohooo**

 **Chapter 10 :)**

 **I know I uploade a wrong chapter yesterday**

 **Sorry \\\\\\\**

 **Anyway enjoy!**

* * *

Makarov was nervous. The blizzard has raged for two days now and there was no sign of any of the Alvarez Empire striking.

"It's probably because of the storm. They are not manly enough to attack during blizzard." Elfman thought.

"Maybe they are the ones causing it." Cana wondered.

"There isn't anyone among the Spriggan 12 who can do that." Lola ensured.

"I hope Natsu is doing okay." Lisanna was worried.

"He's fine. Lucy and Happy are with him." Gray remembered.

"I hope there will be a lovely development." Mirajane giggled.

"Still. I don't like it." Makarov grumbled.

"Me neither." Mavis mumbled.

Lola was still a bit jumpy around the ghost of the first. She and Diana had decided to join Fairy Tail and have been able to see her since. The other guild members were sceptical at first but who could blame them. But after Makarov mentioned how everyone got use to Gajeel and Juvia who also used to be an enemy, they quickly got used to Lola. She was like Lucy only more mature. Diana was something else. Her and Pantherlily already knew each other. They even went to test their strength against each other.

"She's like Erza in cat form." Gary had noticed.

At least Lily was fond of her. A fellow cat who can fight.

"I'm sure that Zeref is waiting for the right moment." Lola mumbled.

"Maybe. But when is it?" Erza was also on edge.

* * *

In the hut, Natsu and Happy were chilling on their bed while Lucy was grumbling in her corner of comfort. She couldn't remember what happened after she fainted in that blizzard but she could clearly recall the moment when she woke up, snuggled up to Natsu in the blanket by the fire while he was snoring away with his head on her shoulder. It was very embarrassing to think about it and she had hit him across the head as well. Now he was sulking. But truly, he felt relieved and somewhat cleaned. The development with him being the demon he wanted to kill had eaten away at his mind for a long time but that moment with Lucy, it had blown all that away. He was still weary about returning to the Guild. His face sunk again. What will the others say? Will they shun him? Gray wanted to kill END but now that it turned out it was Natsu he was a little afraid to face his rival and friend.

Lucy watched Natsu's expression become gloomy. It really was weird seeing him like that. She could only guess what he was thinking about. As soon as the blizzard has died down she wanted to bring him to the Guild Hall. Lola was probably doing her best in talking to the guild members, talking them out of killing Natsu or something. She heard Natsu sigh. She had to make him smile somehow and that's when she got an idea. A mischievous grin appeared on her face. Natsu gazed out of the window. Quiet as a cat, she tiptoed over to Natsu and kneeled on the bed. He looked over to her and flinched.

"Eh, Lucy? What's with that expression?" he asked worriedly.

She lifted her arms and her eyes glinted which gave Natsu a fright.

"Tickle Attack!" she shouted.

She pounced on Natsu and went to work. His arms, armpits, neck, chest and of course the belly. He held his breath for a while but he couldn't hold it in for much longer.

"Aaaaaaahahahahaha! Stop! Lucy stop! Please!" he laughed.

He was very ticklish. It surprised her because she thought he was the opposite. But here he was, laughing so much that he was twisting and turning his body. He managed to escape her by pinning her below him and that's when an evil glint appeared in his eye.

"Revenge." he grinned.

Lucy was ticklish as well, if not even more than Natsu. She almost cried from laughing so much. With a reflex she pulled her knee up which immobilised Natsu immediately. His face turned blue and he rolled off the bed groaning from the pain.

"Ouch that's gotta hurt." Happy pulled a pained face.

"Oh Natsu. I'm so sorry." she gasped.

Natsu rolled onto his back and started to laugh. It was contagious. Lucy and Happy joined in. They laughed for a while. In the end, Natsu grinned at the ceiling.

"I'm so glad that I know you." he smiled at her cheerfully.

She couldn't help but smile back at him. Happy just watched them and grinned as well. They do liiiiiiike each other, as it seems. Natsu crawled back up onto the bed and sat down in front of Lucy. He looked at her and then turned a bit red.

"I can't imagine doing anything without you anymore. It would have been far more fun if you had come along with us."

"Yeah." she said quietly.

"Don't you think we should go back to the Guild soon?" Happy asked.

"Yeah you're right. As soon as the storm is over we'll go back." Natsu promised.

"Doesn't look like this will be anytime soon." Lucy gazed out of the window.

The trio watch as the wind and snow still erased Magnolia from existence.

* * *

 **Okay its getting cute :3**

 **Please review**


	11. Warm

**This should do it for today**

 **:)**

* * *

That night the blizzard died down but the temperature plummeted. It was freezing cold. Lucy was sitting in front of the fire, shivering into her blanket that she had wrapped around herself. She knew that it would be dangerous for her to fall asleep now but inside she was fighting the thought of sneaking into Natsu's bed. He had already fallen asleep before the temperature dropped so he didn't know about her condition. She silently watched as the fire gave in and died. Lucy pouted. Was it really a good idea? She might end up in a weird situation when she is in his bed. It wasn't very big so if he were to roll over….she shook her head. No way. She will never do it. But then again, he had slept in her bed before. To be even with him and not to freeze to death she sneaked over to the bed and slithered her way underneath the blanket. Surprisingly, she had enough space for herself and his back was turned. Happily she pulled the blanket up to her nose. So far so good.

A cloud covering the moon decided to leave and the dim light illuminated the room through the window. She glance at the silver disk in the sky as if she is seeing an old friend again after a long time. She also noticed Natsu's muscular back. Every bump of muscle was clearly visible. It amazed her. He really must have trained a lot in the last year. Her curiosity drove her to lightly touch his back. His skin was hot underneath her fingers. She pushed her palm against his back. It gently moved over the skin to his sides which allowed her to push closer with her body. Although she didn't have contact she could feel the warmth he was radiating. She paused for a moment. She had hugged him before so she could do it again. He wouldn't mind right? He was asleep anyway. She collected every drop of courage and pushed herself against him. His warmth flowed through her body. It was very soothing, as if it had been missing in her life. Her hand started to wonder again, this time to his chest. She felt her way around every bump. Without thought she moved down to his waist. Further and further. Only then did she noticed that she had her eyes closed and opened them, wondering what would happen if he woke up. That's when she noticed how red his ears were and she froze.

"Lucy, could you….not…." she heard him mumble.

As if a fuse exploded in her brain she became bright red and rolled over to the far end of the bed. Her hand had nearly reached a place that was tabu for her. They stayed silence for a while. Ashamed of herself she stiffened when she felt movement behind her.

"So-sorry." she trembled.

"Are you cold?" was all he asked.

"Yeah." she whispered. "How long have you been awake?"

She was afraid to hear his answer.

"A while."

She squeezed her eyes shut. How could she have been so stupid? He had felt everything. Her cheeks burned up again. This was beyond embarrassing. She wished she would just be swallowed by the floor, she just wanted to disappear. She wouldn't be able to look him in the eyes ever again.

"Lucy."

She turned around slowly and was surprised to see that he still had his back turned to her.

"If it warms you up…." he didn't finish.

He didn't have to. She already knew what he meant to say. A smile grew over her lips and she moved against his back. She wrapped one arm around him but just let it hang. This time she felt his hand on hers. Did he just sigh happily? She blushed a little again.

"Good night." he whispered.

"Good night." she replied quietly.

He quickly fell asleep but Lucy stayed awake for a while longer. Her face was resting against the back of his neck. She could smell his scent. It was a calming scent, a nice scent. Her arm rose and fell with his breathing. She was so close to him and it didn't bother her anymore. On the contrary, it was quite nice. But they were just friends. Right?

* * *

 **Nice and short.**

 **I don't deny it. Natsu was getting hard and I don't blame him hahahaha.**

 **I know that the height difference between Natsu and Lucy isn't as big as**

 **mine and my fiancés. (I'm 168cm and he is 197cm)**

 **I suffer.**

 **I always cuddle with him and its very nice since I freeze easily and he is always warm**

 **Anyway please review :)**


	12. What now?

**So...**

 **Natsu and Lucy together in bed**

 **Uuuuuuuh**

* * *

Lucy was blinded by the sunlight when she woke up. It was so bright that it took her eyes a while to adjust. The blizzard had cleared and no snow or even a cloud could be seen. After a while she could make out a silhouette in front of her. It was none other than Natsu's face that was dangerously close. She was too shocked to move at first. A few minutes past when she realized how peaceful he looked while he was sleeping. He wasn't mumbling in his sleep like he used to. Only now did she notice how flawless his skin was. She had nothing to lose. She gently touched his cheek. It was soft. She smiled to herself as she pinched his cheek and pulled it. She giggled at the weird expression. Her fingers wandered to his lips from one corner to the other. They parted at her touch. His warm breath brushed at her skin.

"Ewww." she complained.

She pushed his chin up so his mouth was closed again. Morning breath never smells of roses. Suddenly he moved. One of his arms wrapped around her shoulder and pushed her body against his. Her face was also pressed against his. She tried to push herself away which luckily worked. What the hell was he doing in his sleep? She turned and was about to leave the bed when two strong arms shoot out and grabbed her around the waist.

"Don't go." he whispered in his sleep.

He had a pained expression. Whatever his dream was like she couldn't go. She turned towards him and nestled his head against her chest, gently stroking his hair. His arms relaxed after a while and he took in a deep breath. When he exhaled he opened his eyes.

"Your heartbeat is loud." he mumbled.

Lucy blushed but didn't say anything. She couldn't explain her actions. It was nice to have him so close but why. Why wasn't she pushing him away? She had never been so close to anyone, at least not physically, and this was a bit too close. His breathing slowed again. He fell asleep again. Lucy smile to herself. He was like a big child.

Suddenly she felt a pain in her breast.

"Ouch!" she shrieked.

She looked down and shockingly noticed that Natsu was biting her breast in his sleep.

"You idiot! What the hell are you dreaming about?!" she shouted.

A good hard punch against his head and he was awake and in pain.

"What? What happened?" he looked around confused.

"You bit me!" she trembled.

"Huh where?" he asked.

Then he noticed the bite mark on her breast and his face turned into every shade of red. Before Lucy could notice this he turned around quickly. He decided it was best to sleep for now. He slammed his head into the pillow and didn't move.

"Geez, that's gonna leave a mark." he heard her mumble.

He pulled the blanket over his face in shame. He just thought there was some delicious marshmallow so he took a bite. He should never dream of food again. At least not while she is here. But how long will she stay? He already had a glimpse at the outside and the blizzard was gone. She will probably go back to her place. Sadness crept over his heart. It was much more fun when she was here. That's why he was usually at her place. Why couldn't she just stay here? By his side?

"We should head down to the Guild."

Natsu flinched a little when he heard her say it. No, don't leave.

Although it had been difficult to get him out of bed but eventually he was walking with her and Happy down the hill into town. The landscape was covered with a thick blanket of snow. The snow was sparkling from the sunlight. It was beautiful. Lucy was sparkling with happiness herself which was blinding, at least to Natsu. He couldn't look away. There was something about her that he couldn't put his finger on. Ever since he had met her he had already noticed that. And now, she was so close yet he still couldn't get closer.

"Hey Natsu, why do you look so gloomy?" Lucy poked her head in front of him.

Natsu jumped back. It was an unexpected action that even Happy noticed.

"No, i-it's nothing." he stuttered.

Lucy and Happy couldn't believe it. Natsu was stuttering. Wasn't he always burning with confidence?

"Okay this is weird. I'm going down to the Guild." Lucy turned with confusion.

She continued down the hill. Natsu stayed where he stood but the devious blue cat got a glint in his eye.

"You loooooooove her." he grinned.

"Sh-shut up!" he defended himself.

Natsu stomped down the hill but Happy just kept grinning.

"This is getting gooooood."

* * *

 **He loooooooove her!**

 **Hehee**


	13. Natsu of Fairy Tail

**Hello everyone.**

 **I just want to thank everyone who has read this story.**

 **I know its a bit far fetched but this is just the weird stuf I dream of.**

 **I hope you enjoy this short chapter.**

* * *

"Hey you guys. Nice to see you in good shape." Mirajane greeted them.

Everyone was happy to see them. Three days of blizzard don't happen often in this part of Fiore.

"Yeah, that blizzard really stopped us from leaving." Lucy smiled.

"Oh? So you stayed at Natsu's place?" Mira's eyes sparkled.

"It's not like I had a choice." she mumbled.

"It must have been tough." a voice spoke next to her.

"Aunt Lola." Lucy laughed.

Lucy jumped into the woman's arms.

"I'm glad you're okay." Lola stroked her head.

The young blond smiled at her aunt when she noticed something on her arm.

"Hey, there is a Fairy Tail mark on your arm." she asked.

"Yep. Your Master asked me if I wanted to join and I couldn't refuse." Lola grinned sheepishly.

"Really? I'm so happy." her niece hugged her again.

After another long hug, Lola noticed Natsu.

"You've looked after Natsu?" she asked.

"Yeah. I've never seen him so quiet." Lucy glanced at the floor.

"It was a hard truth to accept. If he has accepted it, that is." Lola watched him.

"I'm not sure." Lucy mumbled.

Natsu stood in front of Makarov. The old man was enjoying an ale when he noticed that familiar pink hair.

"Oh Natsu. Nice to see you, boy." he smiled.

"Gramps, what's going to happen to me?" he asked with a serious expression.

The master glanced at the young man. He had gone straight to the point, something that he had expected. But he knew that this question would come. Natsu was the demon that they wanted to destroy. He was the brother of the enemy. He wasn't suppose to live in this time. He was suppose to be dead. Those were thoughts that had gone through his head during the last three days. He placed the mug onto the bar table and mustered the younger one.

"What do you think? Just go about your life like always. You are a Fairy Tail wizard. You're one of us." he said with pride.

"If anything would happen we are here for you." Erza joined.

"It would be boring without you anyway." Gray encouraged.

Natsu looked around to see everyone making friendly and encouraging gestures. He trembled and buried his face in his scarf.

"Thank you, everyone." he muttered while hiding tears.

Everyone couldn't help but cheer.

"What's this? Are you crying?" Gray grinned.

"Shut up, popsicle!" Natsu shouted at him.

Laughter broke out as Natsu and Gray go at each other.

"Looks like he's back to normal." Mirajane smiled.

"Yeah." Lucy sighed.

She watched him. On the outside it certainly seemed that way. She could feel something weird inside her. What was it?

* * *

 **Nice and short.**

 **I wonder what Lucy is feeling.**

 **Please check out my other stories as well.**

 **AN UNKNOWN PAST:**

 **One Piece - LawxOC**

Law and his crew have left Amazon Lily and are cruising on the Grand line. Suddenly they ram a small boat with a sick and pregnant woman on board, asking them for help. Little does Law know that this woman will change his life and future forever.

 **OMEN OF THE FUTURE:**

 **Fairy Tail - NaLu + OC**

Lucy is broke, Natsu is acting weird and two mysteries kids appear in the guild. What's going to happen to the Guild?

 **PLEASE REVIEW**


End file.
